


He doesn’t like me

by Bethanbroad8



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethanbroad8/pseuds/Bethanbroad8
Summary: This is inspired by the TMS vs tailenders match where jimmy and Swanny were on opposing teams but did an interview together at the beginning and this is them getting together through that night





	He doesn’t like me

**Author's Note:**

> Right just want to say thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write this first fic, I’m sorry if this is really bad which it probably is but I’m just putting it out there because everyone has to start somewhere.   
> I don’t own any of the characters and this is all made up from my imagination.

Just finishing bowling in the nets, Jimmy was rushing to get a shower and get changed quickly and head to derby as quickly as possible. Just as he was finally packing away all his kit, Ali slid up to him sitting right next to Jimmys kit bag on the bench   
“So your in a rush then?” Ali says trying to see jimmys reaction.   
“Yeah, I’m supposed to be coaching the tailenders team and it starts in an hour so I have to get their quick” jimmy replies still packing away all his bowling spikes.   
“And that’s the reason you are rushing?” Ali says with a knowing smile on his face that the reason Jimmy was rushing so much is that Swanny was on the opposite team and it would be the first time in months they would have seen each other.   
“Yes” finally finished packing, jimmy tries to make a quick exit only to be frozen by Ali saying.   
“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”   
Trying to keep a blank look jimmy just replies “I don’t know what your on about, see you later cooky” and with that he quickly leaves the changing room saying a quick bye to other team mates and promises Joe and the management that he won’t do any bowling tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving with only half an hour before the start of the game, Swanny obviously wasn’t taking this match very seriously and was just looking forward to having a laugh. Being rushed about by many producers forced him to quickly get changed and leave the safe space that was the changing room. He was very nervous knowing that outside Jimmy was already there on the field and being told that they were doing an interview together was a relief as he knew they could bounce off each other but also feared that it would be obvious how in love with James Anderson it would be. 

Rushing down the hall and down the stairs to see crowds of fans shouting for him to sign stuff and take photos with him, wanting to make sure that most people got what they wanted he went to start greeting the fans but the producer and a security guard ushered him away saying they didn’t have enough time. Not wanting to let down the fans he told them he would be coming back up this way later and would do all autographs and photos then, which seemed to appease the crowd. 

Finally he was on the outfield and Jimmy standing there in his skinny jeans and tight top showing off his muscular arms, Swanny was very grateful he already had his box on. Thankfully Jimmy had gotten rid of his awful white hair and it was now back to its natural colour with an auburn highlight in his quiff. Getting closer, Swanny decided the best way to hide his actual feelings was to be over flirty and touchy with Jimmy and just act how people are used to. With Jimmy’s back turned to him he sneaks up behind him and then hugs him from behind, throwing his arms over Jimmy’s neck and shouting ‘Jimmy!!’ as loud as he could manage. 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Jimmy knocks off Swanny’s hug and turns round to give him his normal grumpy look that Graeme has gotten so used to and fallen in love with. “Graeme, no need to be so loud I am right here” trying to hide how good it felt to have Graeme hugging him again, Jimmy resorted to his expected grumpy state. 

“We haven’t seen each other in months, and this is how you treat me. I sure hope Cooky hasn’t replaced me as your tour husband” Swanny replies with shock hurt and seriousness. Jimmy just glares but before he can reply Allison Mitchell runs up to that pair to tell them that they need to start the interview now. 

~~~~~~~~

“Well Dan, here I have with me two stars of the show. On opposite sides today!’ Alison Mitchell says to the mic, Swanny and Jimmy jokingly glare at each other as she says this. 

Introducing them both she then turns to Jimmy and asks “So Jimmy you are coach of the tailenders team, Ashes, world cups, this clearly must be the biggest occasion of your cricketing career” a big cheer goes up in the crowd and Swanny decides to mockingly now to Jimmy.   
With the straightest and deadest face Jimmy replies in the driest and sarcastic voice “yeah absolutely, huge”. 

Swanny can’t help but laugh at his best friends sense of humour and even though he is supposed to be the funny one of the two he can’t help but love his easily Jimmy is able to crack a joke. 

After speaking a bit about his team, Jimmy turns to Graeme, points to his belly says “looking at the TMS side, a fair few of them have put on a few pounds since they have finished playing” with a big smile on his face to show he is joking.   
Graeme replies by joking how he has lost weight as he will be on TV quite a bit with doing strictly, which brings the biggest smile to Jimmy’s face who is happy to see that the months apart haven’t changed their relationship at all and is happy to know that Swanny to yet to catch on to his true feelings for Swanny. 

The interview continues and Swanny and Jimmy continue to shamelessly flirt and hug both trying to hide their feelings. The interview finally finished and both Swanny and Jimmy walk off together towards the dug out, bashing shoulders. 

“Been a few months hasn’t it” Swanny always quick to get a conversation started, both of them now just sat down on the team benches with everyone else just around the ground warming up or doing interviews the duo had a bit of a moment to themselves. Jimmy tries not to stare to much at Swanny in fear of someone seeing that it is more than a platonic love he has for him.

“Yeah, been busy getting ready for this India series” Jimmy replies looking down. It was now Graeme turn to stare at Jimmy and his perfect face and hair. 

“Yeah you have been bowling well, seeing you and cooky doing your thing does make me miss it sometimes” only saying half the truth as what Swanny really wants to say is how he missed having Jimmy around all the time and is jealous that cooky still gets to be with him. 

“You know you can just tell me you miss me, we are best mates it’s normal to miss each other” and there is is the label that Swanny hates ‘best mates’ if only Jimmy knew how much he wanted to change that. 

Not able to contain his dislike for the label Swanny rolls his eyes and replies ‘yeah’ in a sulky way. Before Jimmy can ask what is wrong with Graeme, Felix white comes running over to tell Jimmythat they will be batting first and that he needs jimmy to come and talk to the team. With one last longing look at Graeme he turns and leaves to walk towards the pitch. On his walk there his phone pings with a message   
‘You couldn’t make it more obvious’ Jimmy rolls his eyes at the message from cooky and decides to ignore it the same way he tries and ignores his feelings for Graeme.   
‘Your on TV I can see you ignoring me’ this does bring a smile to his face but he still decides to just answer later as he has now reached his expecting team, waiting for his words.   
“Right let’s be honest we are probably going to get battered today, so just go out there and enjoy it as just hit the ball as hard as you can’ deciding that technical terms with go over their heads he gives his short speech which makes a few of them smile. The umpire comes over and tells them to get ready as they will begin. 

‘Please stop bringing it up, I said it while I was drunk. I didn’t mean what I said’ Jimmy finally replies to Cooky as he stands near the team pods by himself. 

‘We both know that’s a lie, and its so obvious he feels the same! Just kiss him and be happy ! ‘ Shaking his head, the thought of Graeme actually liking him back just isn’t one he can believe as Graeme is just a flirty person in general and is like that with everyone. 

‘ he doesn’t and that’s the end of it, I’m not ruining our friendship because I’m stupid and caught feelings’ finally admitting to someone else how he feels brings a huge weight off his shoulders. He feels his phone vibrate to singnal that Cooky replies but he can’t bring himself to look at the reply in fear that the hope of Graeme liking him back and cooky’s persuasiveness could convince him to do something stupid. 

~~~~~~~~~  
‘Please don’t make me come down to derby and bash your heads in’ cooky had finally giving up on Jimmy acting on his feelings and decided that Swanny might be the easier target.

‘What are you on about?’ Confused on what Cooky was going on about Swanny replies. The TMS team had finally finished fielding and now he could relax for a bit while the others batted. 

‘You and Jimmy couldn’t make it more obvious that you have feelings for each other! Like please for the sake of everyone just kiss him and be happy!’ Cooky’s pleading reply, coming from years of feeling like a third wheel as the duo constantly flirting and staring at each other while the other wasn’t looking. Forever waiting for them to just tell him that they are together as most of the team suspected. Untill one day when he had finally had enough and just came out and asked Swanny, knowing he is the more likely target to tell him. Only to be created by silence and then a huge laugh followed by ‘why would Jimmy have feelings for me?’   
All but confirming that Swanny had feelings for Jimmy which he did later admit to when Cooky asked. But made cooky swear to never tell Jimmy, and being the nice and good guy Ali is. He never had or will do.

‘How many times do I have to say that Jimmy doesn’t have feelings for me! I can’t ruin our friendship just because I’m stupid and caught feelings!’ Cooky felt like shooting himself when reading Swanny’s reply, how they both replied the same thing just makes it all the more painful. 

‘Your both so oblivious, it’s not just me who thinks he has feelings for you. So does Broady, Joe, Jos and the whole team! He does that affectionate grumpy half smile whenever someone mentions you and your one of the only people that properly make him laugh and bring him out his grumpy moods!’ Ali is careful not to break Jimmy’s confidentiality by out right telling Swanny that he knows 100% that Jimmy likes him. 

‘I just don’t know’ and with that Swanny turns off his phone as it is his turn to bat. His mind a total mess as all he can think about is how Jimmy may actually feel the same about him as he does Jimmy. And the hole and excitement leads Swanny to play an over ambitious shot which is caught easily and his innings come to an end. 

~~~~~~~~~

Wanting to change quickly into something warmer he runs quickly to the changing rooms and strips off all his cricket padding but before he can’t take his whites off, a knock and the sight of jimmy pocking his head round the corner stops him.

“That shot wasn’t the greatest” Jimmy straight to the point wanting to know how Graeme got out so easily. 

“Yeah had a lot on my mind didn’t really think about it when I hit the ball” Swanny replied looking at his bat, seeing Jimmy out the corner of his eye close the door and come sit next to him. 

“Everything okay?” He May desperately want to keep his feelings a secret but he still cared about his best friend and wanted to always be there for him even if it isn’t in the way he wants. 

“Yeah just cooky has been texting me some stuff” the thought of the texts just all come rushing back to Swanny and all the years of suppressed feelings come to the surface and all he wants to do right now is kiss jimmy and for them to be together. Turning to him he sees how stiff jimmy has become with worry and panic written all over his face. 

“Whatever he said, it’s a lie! He’s just making stupid things up that he’s made up himself!” Jimmy was in full panic mode and couldn’t believe that Ali had betrayed his trust and told Swanny how he feels. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought’ Graeme’s face visibly drops and is obviously disappointed in what Jimmy has just told him. Over taken by the hurt of Jimmy telling him he doesn’t like him like that, Graeme quickly gets up and makes a quick excuse of needing the toilet. Leaving jimmy by himself with the knowledge and sadness that Graeme didn’t feel the same for jimmy but also relief that Graeme believed Jimmy when he said Cooky was lying. Seeing Graeme reaction to it though did make Jimmy wonder why he reacted that way if he didn’t feel the same as he obviously didn’t or he would of told Jimmy that as cooky already told him about Jimmy’s own feelings. 

~~~~~~~~

The match had finally finished, the tailenders’ team winning to the shock of everyone including Jimmy. The on field celebrations were pretty tame and just filled with lots of photo taking and a presentation of the trophy.   
After taking all the photos and signing every autograph he is asked for Jimmy finally makes it back to the pavilion, the last one. All the TMS team seemed to have already left, embarrassed by their loss and all the Tailenders team were busy in the other changing room celebrating. Going to join the celebrations, Jimmy sees out the corner of his eye that Graeme was still left by himself in the changing room. Not used to or ever wanting Graeme to be down or upset he quickly enters the room to see what’s up. 

“Hey you left pretty quickly earlier. You okay? Not used to losing to a team of people who barely play any cricket?” Jimmy tries to joke to get a smile out of Graeme. 

“I’m in love with you” of all the responses Jimmy least expected this and was frozen in place. “I know this will probably ruin our friendship and you won’t want to talk to me again but I’m sick of keeping it to myself and I’m sorry but I just had to tell you” jimmy still frozen couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he searched Graeme face to see if he was joking with him or playing a prank but every bit of his demeanour showed he was completely serious. Lost for words, thinking he was dreaming Jimmy just couldn’t say anything. 

Seeing that Jimmy obviously didn’t feel the same and was so weirded out by Graeme that he couldn’t even speak. Swanny got up to leave the room and probably be the last time he got to be with Jimmy by himself.   
But just before he could pass Jimmy, he is grabbed back by the arm and dragged into a full on kiss. Not quite aware of what was happening Graeme reacted slowly but soon grew into this kiss and wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s neck with Jimmy’s arms around Graeme waist. They continued to kiss, jimmy going to deepen it by adding his tongue and backing Graeme up against the wall. Jimmy feeling all up Graeme’s back and torso, wanting the kiss to never end. This moment they had both been thinking about for years was finally happening. However it finally had to end when they both realised they need to breath.   
“I love your too” Jimmy says with the biggest smile on his face. Both still wrapped up in each other, neither wanting to let go. 

“But what about earlier when you said Cooky was lying when he said that the whole team is convinced that you like me” Graeme was so happy to hear Jimmy say those three words but was still awfully confused and scared he is dreaming. 

“I never believed you would feel the same and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship” Jimmy replies looking at the floor feeling stupid for not realising sooner. “I know I’m an idiot for not seeing it sooner” Jimmy admits 

Graeme lifts Jimmy’s head up and says ‘but your my idiot” and continues to slowly kiss jimmy. Both just filled with relief and happiness they are finally together 

 

~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think they eventually got together?” Stuart asks Cooky, both of them in in Stuart’s room playing on the Xbox. All evening they had been meddling with jimmy and Swanny trying to finally get them together and happy. 

“I really do hope so” cooky replies, shooting some random zombie on the Xbox, happy that him and Broady are playing together instead of against each other as Stu is just to good at the Xbox. Just as they are finally going to complete the level, cooky’s phone pings and alerts them to two new messages. 

‘Thank you’ and ‘you were right as always’ one from Jimmy and the other from Swanny. Showing the messaged to Stuart, the game long forgotten, “well that answers our questions” cooky says, smiling happy that his two best friend are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think and how you think I can improve my writing.


End file.
